Aischylos
Aischylos was created and owned by Taktoa95 Bio Early life He is a criminal, raised on the street, and taught to live, cheat and steal for him and his Gang. Aishylos, was an abandoned stray when he was born. His Parents were killed and taken from him by a dog catcher in return his gang his parents were apart of raised him. They raised him to be a true Criminal and thief, to the point of being a total Sociopath. From there his gang thought him the three life values, that are lying, stealing, and cheating, yet never betray the Gang. As Aischylos grew up he took part in crimes and scams and became great at it. He always put himself first, anything was never to dark or dirty for him to do, he was the go to Pup for such actions in his gang. He would never quit and never take no for an answer. He would always hate losing or feeling like he was ripped off. During a transactions of sorts a rival gang murdered his best friend the only other Pup he trusted, from there his life would grow darker and his personality would grow more disturbing. He isolated him himself for week after his friends death, he walked in at their gang one rainy night covered in Blood and holding a Baseball. He told his gang I got them sons! I got them for what they did to our friend!, the next day on the News 15 gruesome murders were reported with no suspects. From this brutality his fellow gang members feared him, and Aischylos became more sadistic and isolated. HE became more brutal so he just stayed in his room for days wondering what to do. Then one day,when Aischylos he saw Salem, from that moment what was left of Aischylos's conscience disloved in what was left of his brain and Aischylos, decided to frame and destroy Salems life. The reason why Aishylos would do it, "Just for fun" ''As he would put it. In the beginning Aischylos would begin 10 months of stalking and destruction of Salem's life. IT started by Salem getting harrased, then he began to loose his friends and families trust from lies and rumrs being spread. Then Aischylos would finish it uy framing him, as one night Salem was walking home, Aischylos would hit him in the back of the head making Salem black out. Aischylos then carried Salem to a House where Salem broke inot and trashed, he left leaving Salem to be left for the blame of the burglary. As Salem woke up several Police were there on seen with guns drawn on him. As Salem was being taken out he told the officers he didn't do it. Off Course no one belived him, as he was taken to the police station the last of his friends could not believe it and Salems parents were in tears and just walksed away from disbellf. Though Salem saw Aischylos laughing his guts out, and Saems life was down hill from there. Aischylos laughed and laughed, he even visted Salem in prions ans laughed at him Salem got taken away from going crazy. He even showed up and Salems Court date and LAughed and Salem was taken out for being crazy. Salem was sentenced to two months at the pound the hole time Aischylos loved ruining Salems life. '''Transition' In Aischlyos;s later life, he was happy as a Socipath could be! He took control of his gang and lead tem on arampage, he dod not care abot them at all, he thought of them and lesser beings a they toloerated it for a while, but their anger grew and they wanted him dead! But soon, they would get a chance and try to murder him one night but that same night Aischylo was going out ot rob a Gas station. While on his way he heard crying, he was naturally drawn to it and when he came to the surce he saw a babay Hisly abandoned. He thought, who cares but the Puppy soon started crying and whimpering, at first he did not care but then he pickedher up and gave her some food and a hug. For the first time in his life he cared about another being. He started to love the Husky and named her '''Wind. He adopted her that night. '''Though Aischlos started to question his entire life. He was a Criminal and a Loser, he made others suffer for fun. No he relized he loved Wind like his own child. He knew that all the sufer he caused, what if it would happen to her. Even caused by it and if she would follow n his Paw prints. So in the situation Aischylos snapped fro his old life and prosmied to give Wind a better one!!!! Though he knew he had to leave his gang nad make up for what he did. Though as he got back to the building where is Gang hangs out , he went to his rom locked the 56 Locks on his door and started packing, Wind helped then fell asleep. Though then is when his Gang wen to the door tryingto break it down, he said go away but in response they opened fire making Winf Cry. They saw in and saw Winf saying they will eat here and make Aischlyos watch This angered and frighten him at the same time though he knew all he could do was run. He tried to shoot but his gun jammed, then a Police Swat team broke down the front door and all heck broke loose. Police stormed in and Aishlyos started shooting and gunfire everywhere. So Aischylos took a bag of Money and Wind and slid down a old Cole chute of the building. As Aischlylos went under the building he surfaced at another wearhouse and got to a car and took off. The old run down building he was born and lived in was up in flames and smoke he and wind soon made it out and for a better life. Though Aischylos, soon kept thinking of one Pup whos life he ruined, '''Salem. HE swore he would Find Salem and ask for his Forgivness since he tormented him the most.' 'Later Life' Later he would become reformed and a teacher and teach others how to be peaceful and loving instead of violent. He would become Christian and love to raise his Daughter as well as helping Salem, the Pup whos life he destroyed. Personality '''Early Life' He was a complete Maniac and Killer Later Life He was refirmed and lived the rest of his life Loving God, asking for forgiveness, and raising his Daughter. Appearance HE is a complete and total Psyhcopath and sosopath as well a German Shepherd Fox mix Trivia Catchphrases I'm going to kill you! La La La La La ! I am going to Stab you and Stab you and Stab You some more!!!! (Insane Laugh) Random Aischylos is greek for Brat, which he is. Aischylos's is a phsycopath, he can turn this on and off in a situation so he can bland in one sec the other go crazy/ Weapons Stellito Knife Billy Club Baseball Bat. Anything to cause slow Pain he will use.